Enchanted: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
by AliE96
Summary: Elisabeth Broussard was Prince Adam's best friend when they were children. After being separated for sixteen years, Elisabeth returns with her uncle, but she learns that nobody even knows who he is or even remembers him. Curious and confused, she seeks out her childhood friend. How will she react to his new beastly appearance? Will she see past it and see the man within? RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I am back with another story! This time it's one of my favorite Disney movies. The first chapter is only the prologue, the first official one should be up in a day or so.**

 **BatB 2017 remake with my OC. Elisabeth Broussard was Prince Adam's best friend when they were children. Soon after his mother died, Adam's father plans on shaping Adam into his own image, but Elisabeth is in his way so he has her send far away. Sixteen years later, Elisabeth returns to visit Adam, but when she does, she learns that nobody even knows who he is or even remembers him. Curious and confused, she seeks out her childhood friend. Will she accept his new beastly appearance? Will she see past it and see the man within? Will she be the one to break the spell? Read and find out!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 _Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle._

 _Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind._

 _He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people._

 _Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle seeking shelter from the bitter storm._

 _As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose._

 _Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances._

 _For beauty is found within._

 _When he dismissed her again, the old woman's out-would appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress._

 _The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late._

 _Because she had seen that there was no love in his heart._

 _As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful curse on the castle and all who live within it._

 _As days bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world for the enchantress had erased all memory of them, from the minds of the people they loved._

 _But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose._

 _If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time._

 _As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope._

 _For who could ever learn... to love a beast?_

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**


	2. Back Home

**Here it is! The first official chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters**

 **Enjoy :)**

 ** _Spring of 1764..._**

* * *

 _It was a warm spring night in the heart of France. A beautiful and very large castle stood proudly and towered above the guards that stood around it. The stars glistened brightly in the sky like millions of diamonds and the moon hung in the sky looming over the large decorative structure. The only other source of light outside were the lanterns that were lite around the castle, dancing in the night._

 _Inside, a young girl around ten years old with long curly blonde hair, fair white skin, bright blue eyes and wearing a light green dress made her way hurriedly up the seemingly never ending flight of stone steps in the West Wing._

 _When she got to the top of the stairs, she came to a pair of large polished hardwood doors. She knocked rhythmically on the door. A few seconds later, a rhythmic not in response was heard before the door opened revealing a young boy around twelve years old with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes._

 _"Come in" the boy gestured in a hushed whisper as he stood aside and the let the girl in as he closed the door behind him._

 _"What are you doing here, Elisabeth?" he asked her._

 _"I wanted to see you again before I leave tomorrow" Elisabeth told him as they walked over to the boys king-size bed._

 _"I still can't believe my father is sending you away" the boy said sadly as he sat on his bed._

 _"I know, Adam" Elisabeth said with a sigh as she took sat on the bed "He says that I'm a bad influence on you and I distract you from your... princely duties"_

 _The young prince rolled his eyes "I think it's ridicules. Just because you like to have doesn't mean you're a bad influence"_

 _"Well, in your father's eyes I am" Elisabeth told him._

 _"This isn't fair" Adam crossed his arms over his chest "You're my best friend and I'm never going to see you again"_

 _"Yes you will, Adam" Elisabeth said placing a hand on his shoulder "I promise you, I'll come back to see you"_

 _"Really?" Adam asked her._

 _"Really, really" Elisabeth told him._

 _Adam sighed "I'm going to miss you so much" tears started to fill his eyes._

 _"I know" Elisabeth said as she brought him into a hug "I'm going to miss you, too"_

 _Adam held Elisabeth tight as if she would disappear now if he let go of her. The tears that pricked his eyes threatened to spill, but he held them back as best he could._

 _"Oh, I just remembered" Elisabeth as she separated from the hug "I have something for you"_

 _She reached into a small pocket on her dress and pulled a brown leather woven bracelet._

 _She handed to Adam who held it in his hands while examining it "Where did you get this?"_

 _"I made it for you" Elisabeth told him "That way you'll have something to remember me by" she helped him tie it around his wrist._

 _"Thank you, Elsie" Adam said looking down at the woven bracelet with a small smile "I want to give you something, too" he climbed off his bed and walked over to a table that had a small box on top of it. He opened it up and pulled out a beautiful gold necklace before walking back over to the bed._

 _"I want you to have this" Adam held the necklace out to her._

 _Elisabeth stared at it awe "Adam...it's beautiful, but this was your mother's necklace. Are you sure?"_

 _"I'm sure" Adam told her as he put the necklace on Elisabeth "So now you'll always have a piece of me with you"_

 _Elisabeth looked down at the necklace as tears filled her eyes "Thank you, Adam" she hugged him tightly and he returned the hug._

 _"Elsie?" Adam asked her while still hugging her._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Are we always going to be best friends?"_

 _"Of course" she separated from the hug and looked right into his dark blue eyes "I promise, no matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend"_

 _Adam hugged her again happily "And you'll always be my best friend, too"_

 _Elisabeth smiled to herself "No matter what..."_

* * *

"Elisabeth...Elisabeth? Elisabeth!"

The sound of her uncle calling her name snapped Elisabeth out of her thoughts and she looked over at her uncle.

"Yes, Uncle Phillip?" she asked him.

"We're almost to the village" he told his niece.

"Oh...okay" Elisabeth said in a slightly dazed state as she looked ahead of her.

"Daydreaming again?" her uncle asked her without taking his eyes off the road.

"Yes, sorry" Elisabeth told him.

Elisabeth was now a beautiful twenty-six year old young lady. After being away from Villeneuve for sixteen years and finally coming back home, Elisabeth was happy to be back where she spent the first four years of her life before her mother died of a sickness and was then taken in by the kind-hearted queen who happened to be an old friend of her mother. When she first arrived at their castle, Elisabeth felt a bit out of place seeing as how she was just a simple peasant girl and was now going to live in a large castle. The staff and the queen were happy to have Elisabeth living with them, but the King wasn't very happy. The King was a cruel and cold-hearted man who treated everyone cruelly, including his own son Prince Adam.

When Elisabeth first met the King, she was scared of him and tried to keep her distance from him as much as she could. After being at the castle for a few weeks, Elisabeth had befriended the young Prince who was only six-years old at time. She thought that he was sweet and kind, the complete opposite of his father, maybe that's why he was so cold towards Adam. The two quickly became close friends throughout the years of living in the castle together. She also made friends with some of the staff, such as Mrs Potts who was a kind and understanding woman. Also Lumiere who was very warm and welcoming of her when she first arrived along with one of the maids Plumette. Elisabeth thought she was very sweet and very helpful, then there was Coggsworth. He was a good man and Elisabeth often saw him as a grandfather figure, but sometimes he was a little too serious sometimes.

She also saw the queen as a mother to her because she treated Elisabeth as if she was her own daughter. Both she and Adam were very close to his mother and they both loved her very much, but sadly when Adam was twelve and Elisabeth was ten, the queen had gotten very, very sick. The doctor did all he could for her, but it wasn't enough because a few months after she gotten sick, the queen had died in her sleep. Adam was devastated when his mother died and Elisabeth was the only one there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on or needed someone to talk to. Elisabeth was heart-broken over the lose of the queen as well, even though she wasn't her mother, she saw her as her mother. The whole kingdom was saddened by the queen's passing, but the King wasn't so heart-broken, in fact he wasn't even phased when he was told that his wife had died.

Then, only a few weeks after the queen's passing, Adam's father thought it was the perfect time to start molding Adam into his own image. The only problem was that Elisabeth kept distracting from his duties and kept getting the two of them into trouble constantly. The King decided something had to be done and after pulling some strings, he found out that Elisabeth had an uncle in Paris and decided to send her there to live with him.

After that, Elisabeth never saw Adam again. She had tried to keep in contact with him through letters, but after a while, he just stopped replying to them. Now that she's back home, she's anxious and excited to see her old friend again, but she promised her uncle that she help him settling in in the village first before she went to go visit Adam.

"It's alright, dear" her uncle chuckled "You know, your mother was a daydreamer, too"

"Really?" she asked looking at her uncle.

"Yes, ever since she was a child" her uncle told her.

"I wish I could remember more about her" Elisabeth said sadly as she looked ahead of her at their dapple grey and shire draft horse Jacques pull their small buggy down the stone road towards the village.

"She loved you" her uncle said causing her to look at him "That's the important thing"

Elisabeth smiled to herself at that as she fiddled with the strings on her cloak.

"Ah, here we are" her uncle said as they entered the village.

Elisabeth was smiling brightly at seeing the village, it was so bright and lively. There were people all over the place going about their everyday routine. It was a beautiful place to see, especially if you haven't seen it since you were a young child.

When her uncle pulled Jacques to a stop in front of a cottage, Elisabeth stepped off and looked around with blue eyes bright and full of excitement.

"Welcome back home, Elisabeth" she said to herself happily.

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**


	3. Same Provincial Town

**Also, I do not own Beauty and the Beast or it's characters. I also do not own the song in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Elisabeth's POV...**

As soon as I walked into the small cottage, a wave of emotions wash over me as memories began flooding back to me. I stood in the middle of the small room as I looked around at the place I once called home for the first four years of my life.

I walk around a little bit until I come to the bedroom where... where my mother... died. She spent the last few hours of her life in this room and I stood by her every minute.

I came over to the bed that had a large white sheet over it, covering it and protecting it from getting dusty. I move the sheet halfway down the bed before I sit down and that's when a memory comes to me.

 _20 years ago..._

 _An older woman with long blonde hair and warm hazel eyes lays on the bed as sweat covered her body. She coughed into a white cloth as a little girl around four years old with long blonde hair and blue eyes stands in the doorway, staring at her mother._

 _"Don't worry, darling" the woman spoke to her daughter in a hoarse voice "Mommy's going to be fine. Come here"_

 _The little girl walked over to her mother and sat on the bed next to her "Elisabeth. My sweet, innocent, beautiful Elisabeth" her mother said to her daughter with a sad smile on her face "I love you so much, do you know that darling?"_ _Elisabeth nodded her 'yes' as she listened to her mother._

 _"You're the only thing in the world that ever mattered to me" her mother continued "You_ are _my world, darling. I've done everything in my power to keep you safe and to make sure you had a good life..." she then coughed violently into the cloth again before looking back at her daughter "But now... it's time for you to live your life without me. I've given you everything you need to know about the world and how to live in it"_

 _"But mamma..." Elisabeth began with tears filling her eyes "I need you, mamma. I love you"_

 _"I love you, too my darling" her mother told her "But I know you're strong enough to do this, Elisabeth. I know you are"_

 _She took her daughter's hand in her's "Promise me one thing, my darling. Promise me that no matter what happens to you in life, you will always stay strong and never give up. Promise me that, darling"_

 _"I promise" Elisabeth said softly while slightly nodding her head._

 _Elisabeth's mother smiled sadly at her as she nodded her head as well before she started singing a lullaby:_

 _"Under the snow_

 _Beneath the frozen stream_

 _There is life_

 _You have to know_

 _When nature sleeps_

 _She dreams there is life"_

 _Elisabeth began to sing along with her mother._

 _"And the colder the winter_

 _The warmer the spring_

 _The deeper the sower_

 _The more our hearts sing_

 _Even if you can't see it_

 _Inside Everything_

 _There is life..."_

 **No POV...**

Elisabeth snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her uncle walk into the room with a few bags in his hands.

"Are you alright, Elisabeth?" he asked his niece in concern.

Elisabeth let out a shaky breath "Yes, I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" he asks her "You look like you've been crying"

Elisabeth touched her face and sure enough, a few streaks of tears were running down her face. She didn't even realize she was crying. She sniffled as she wiped the tears off of her face and looked up at her uncle.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Phillip" Elisabeth apologized as she looked down at the bed "I was just thinking of the last time I was in this room"

"I see" her sighed as he placed the bags down on the floor "Elisabeth, why don't you head into town and clear your mind for a bit. I'll handle things here"

"But, Uncle Phillip..." Elisabeth began, but her uncle cut her off.

"Don't worry, Elisabeth" her uncle began "I'll be fine here, now go and explore. Who knows, maybe you'll make some new friends here"

Elisabeth smiled softly as she looked up at her uncle "Okay uncle, but please be careful; I don't want you to hurt yourself"

"Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look" he patted his chest with a smirk as Elisabeth laughed gently at her uncle before hugging him.

"I love you, uncle Phillip" she said in a serious tone.

"I love you too, Elisabeth" her uncle told her.

"I'll be back in a few hours" she said as she removed herself from the hug.

"Have fun" her uncle told her with a gentle smile.

"I'll try" Elisabeth said as she walked out of the room and her uncle sighed deeply as he watched her leave.

"She reminds me so much of you, Melinda" Phillip said to himself sadly.

 **Elisabeth's POV...**

Even after being gone for all these years, this village still feels like home. It hasn't even changed that much, actually it looks exactly the same. The same old provincial town, small and safe as always.

When I was a child, I would often ask my mother why she would never leave this place and she said because it's her home. She was born and raised here and she couldn't imagine anywhere else she would rather live. I'll admit it, it's a small town, but it is a beautiful place especially now that it's the summer time, because there are flowers everywhere.

I walk over to a flower stand that held white roses and I couldn't help but smile. Seeing them reminded my of my mother...and Adam. Why you may ask? Because white roses were my mother's favorite and she loved them, also at Adam's castle they had a rose garden full of white roses. The two of would occasionally sneak out there at night when his father had sent us to our rooms after we (mainly me) caused some mischief. I was always getting myself and Adam into trouble, but it's not that I was misbehaving child I just new how to have fun. Something Adam's father knew nothing about.

"Excuse me, _mademoiselle_ "

I turn around and I see a tall dark and handsome man with black hair in a ponytail. He looked like he just returned from the war based on the coat he was wearing.

"Bonjor, _monsieur_ " I greeted him with a smile "Can I help you?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your foreign appearance" he said to me with a smile that made feel uncomfortable "I also assume you are new to our small town because I would remember seeing a beautiful woman such as yourself"

"I used to live here when I was child, but I left to live with my uncle in Paris" I told him "I just came back home today"

"Interesting" he said in tone that sounded like he didn't really care about where I came from "Do you have a name to go with your beauty?"

"Elisabeth" I told him confidently.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he said as he leaned against the flower stand "My name's Gaston, but I'm sure you've heard of me"

"Not really" I shrugged "I've been back in town for half an hour"

"Gaston!" I heard someone call for him and I saw a man of average height dressed nicely with dark hair in a ponytail. He made a motion with his head for Gaston to come with him which seemed to annoy Gaston.

"We'll see each other again, Elisabeth" he said with a wink as he walked away leaving me with an uneasy feeling.

"I'd watch myself with Gaston" I heard a woman say behind me.

I turn and saw a beautiful woman around my age with brown hair and dark brown eyes holding a book in her hands.

"Is that so?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Gaston is someone wants the best of everything and you're the only other girl in this village he has his eye on" she said as she walked over to me.

"Who would the other girl be?" I asked her.

"Me" she answered "And for him to move on so quickly from me to you, really says something"

"Like what exactly?" I inquired.

"I don't know" the girl said "you must be special or something"

I laugh to myself "I don't think of myself as special, I'm just an average girl"

"I was I was" the girl said with a laugh and I gave her a questioning look "The villagers say that I'm odd and I'm a funny girl because I know how to read"

I roll my eyes "Don't listen to them, they think that a girl who can read is a threat to them because it makes her smarter than others, I should know. I like reading myself and I occasionally get ridiculed because of it"

"Then we're in the same boat" she smiled at me "My name's Belle, by the way"

"I'm Elisabeth" I told her

"It's nice to meet you, Elisabeth" Belle said with a big smile "So, from what I heard, you're new to our little town"

"Yes" I nodded "It's been so long since I've been back here, but even after all these years, this place still feels like home"

"Well, still it's nice to see a new friendly face here" Belle told me.

"Likewise" I told her with a smile "I'm hoping to see another friend soon"

"Oh, who?" Belle asked me.

"Adam. He was best friend when we were kids and he still is, but I haven't seen him years so I'm excited to see him" I told her.

"I don't know anybody by that name here" Belle said with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, he doesn't live in the village" I told her "He lives on the outskirts of it, about half days ride from here. I promised my uncle that I would help with settling in first before I go to see him"

"Well, he must a good fellow if he's a friend of yours" Belle said with a smile.

"He is" I told her happily "He's sweet, kind and just the best person I know"

"Perhaps I could meet him sometime" Belle said with friendly smile.

"I'm sure he would love to meet someone as kind as you" I told her truthfully.

"I look forward to it" Belle smiled "It was a pleasure meeting you, Elisabeth and I hope to see you again soon"

"The feeling is mutual, Belle" I returned the smile as she waved goodbye and walked off.

I smiled to myself. I was nice to meet a friendly person and someone who enjoys reading like I do. Belle seems like a genially nice person, unlike that Gaston person who I could tell immediately that he was selfish and conceited. I'll take Belle's warning and keep my distance from him.

I turned my attention back to the white roses behind me and I picked one out before I pulled a few coins out of the pouch in my cloak and placed them on the stand. I then walked away as I held the rose to my nose, breathing in the heavenly aroma that brought me back to my childhood. Back to mother and back to Adam.

As I was walking around, I saw a woman dressed in rags sitting on some stairs begging for money and most of the people who walked by just ignored her. I felt so bad for her and I knew how she felt, being poor and not having a home or a place to live.

I looked in my pouch and pulled out all the money I had left which was ten coins, hopefully this would help her.

I approached her with the money in hand " _Excusez-moi "_

"Yes?" she asked looking up at me.

I held the handful of coins out to her and her face lite up as she cupped her hands out in front of her. She had a huge and bright smile on her face that would make someone on their worst day smile with her.

I placed the coins in her hands and she smiled happily up at me "Oh, _merci!_ Bless you, child. Bless you"

"You're very welcome, _mademoiselle_ " I smiled at her and she returned smile.

I gave her one more smile before I left. I walked around the village a little more for a while, conversing with some of the villagers and found a library, too. There never used to be a library here when I was younger, must be new. I went inside and was greeted by a kind man who was also a priest named Père Robert. The library was also a church, which I thought was nice since they're aren't any churches in this small town. He had a small assortment of books which he allowed me to look through to see if any of them interested me. I saw that my two favorite plays were in the collection: Macbeth and Julius Caesar both written by Shakespeare, my favorite play writer. He said I could borrow both of them, because aside from Belle, I was the only other person in town who actually enjoyed reading. I thanked him for his kindness before I decided to head back home.

I was carrying both of the books and the rose in hands as came up to the cottage where I saw Jacques feeding on some hay.

"Hello, Jacques" I said as I approached him and shifted the books in the crook of my arm so that my other arm is free to pet him "How are you, boy?" I gently stroked the side of neck as he whinnied lightly in response.

I smiled at him as I patted him on his neck before I headed up the stairs. I was excited for tomorrow because I was going to go see Adam again. I couldn't wait to see him and the look on his face when I surprise him.

Little did I know, Adam had a surprise for me as well. A very big and strange surprise.

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**


	4. The Journey

**Over 500 reads! Thank you guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of it's characters. They belong to Disney**

 **Sorry it's a little short :/**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

The sun slowly ascended into the sky over the mountain over-looking the village. The sky was decorated in colors of red, yellow and orange as the new day began.

The sun shone into Elisabeth's cottage through her window as the sun rays hit her face. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes and sat up while stretching. She blinked her eyes open as she looked outside her window and a huge smile broke across her face.

"It's finally morning" Elisabeth said happily as she tore her blankets off of her and rushed to wash herself up.

She was excited for the day because today, she was finally going to go see Adam after all this time. Elisabeth decided it would be best to leave at day break since the castle is a half days ride from the castle so she figured she'd be there by mid-day.

After she washed up, she changed into her favorite dress which was a dark blue and white dress that went down close to her ankles along with her brown cloak. She also put on the necklace Adam had given her, that way just in case he didn't recognize her he would know it's her with his mother's necklace.

Elisabeth had packed a few things in her satchel, such as the two books she borrowed from the library yesterday, some bread and butter, carrots and some fruit. She had gone downstairs to tell her uncle that she was leaving. Elisabeth walked into her uncle's room to see him just waking up.

"Uncle Phillip?" she asked as she approached him on the bed "I'm heading out now, I should be back some time tomorrow"

"Very well, Elisabeth" her uncle said as he sat up in his bed "Have a good time and please, be careful"

"I will uncle, I promise" she kissed him on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you, too" her uncle smiled as she left the room "Be safe, my dear" he said to himself.

* * *

Once she had fed Jacques and gave him water, Elisabeth saddled him up for their journey. Words couldn't describe how excited Elisabeth was to see Adam again, it's been so long since she's seen him and she wonders how much he's changed, if he had at all.

 **Elisabeth's POV...**

The ride through the village seemed to be a blur as Jacques trotted through the small town, but once we made it to the outskirts of the village, I urged Jacques into a gallop. The landscape beauty was breath taking, I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was. I took in every inch of the scenery as Jacques galloped through it.

What seemed like ages, but it was really only a few hours, I came to a fork in the path. I brought Jacques to a stop as I looked between the two ways, trying to remember which way was the way to the castle. For some reason, my memory of the way is blurred. I don't understand why, when I was younger I had the path to the castle memorized, why am I now having trouble remembering?

After trying hard to remember for a few minutes, it then came back to me. It was the right path. I smiled to myself knowing that very soon I'm going to be seeing my best friend again.

I steered Jacques towards the right path, but he stopped dead in his tracks before whinnying "What's wrong, boy?" I asked patting his neck.

He then began to move nervously and nickered in fear "Easy, boy" I told him soothingly "Easy, it's alright"

Soon enough he calmed down and I was able to steer him down the right path, though he still acted somewhat skittish. I figured because it was an area he was unfamiliar with, so it made him nervous. But I wouldn't let anything happen to him, I'll always keep him safe and calm.

As we walked down the strangely eerie path, my thoughts drifted back to when my uncle and I first got Jacques. It was four years ago, my uncle had wanted to get a draft horse soon after he had purchased an acre of land in a part of Paris. He had a friend that a draft horse breeder and he let my uncle and I take a look at some horses. There was one that stood out to me, a small and skinny dapple grey and white shire draft horse. My uncle wanted to get a chestnut Clydesdale mare, but then that same skinny horse walked over to me and placed his head on my shoulder, almost as if he was trying to hug me.

It was then that I knew that he would be perfect for us. Yes, he was in poor condition, but it was nothing a little love, care and attention wouldn't fix. My uncle eventually gave in, seeing as how the two of us connected instantly. Several months after bringing Jacques home, he was happier and healthier. He had grown to be a strong and powerful horse, but he was happy and that the was the most important thing.

Jacques and I always had a connection with each other, almost as if we could understand each other. He became a loyal and faithful friend, not only to me but to my uncle as well. He soon became a part of are family and we loved him very much.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a bitter coldness go through me. It was then that I noticed that it was snowing and a thing sheet of it had already covered the ground.

"Snow? In the summer time?" I asked myself in confusion as I looked around "That's impossible" I then pulled hood of my cloak over my head as it started to get colder.

"This is really strange, Jacques" I said as we continued down the snow covered path.

Suddenly, Jacques stopped and began whinnying in fear "Whoa! Easy, boy" I tried to calm him down, but then the sound of growling made my blood run cold.

I looked around and I could hear the sounds of growling all around me, only catching glimpses of something moving around above us. I let out a shaky breath as I saw a white figure come into view and I could clearly see it was a wolf.

"Oh, God..." I said to myself as Jacques began to move around nervously before more wolves made themselves known.

"Go, Jacques! Go!" I ushered him and he took off in a gallop down the path.

I looked behind me to see the wolves chasing us not far behind. This is crazy! How are there wolves here? There never used to be.

The cold stung my face as we raced down the path, trying to evade the wolves but they were practically biting at Jacques heels. In the distance, I saw something large covered in ice, as we got closer I realized that it was a gate. The castle! It's just up ahead.

"Come on, Jacques! Just a little further" I encouraged him as he increased his pace to the point where I thought he was going to fly out from under me.

As we approached the gate, it opened with a loud screech and we ran right through it. As soon as we were inside, the gate slammed shut behind us and the wolves skidded to a stop right in front of it. I brought Jacques to a stop as we both caught our breath. The wolves growled deeply at us before turning and running off.

I let out a sigh of relief as I patted Jacques neck "Good job, boy" he whinnied lightly in response "You saved both of us"

I then looked up at the huge castle that stood over us, in a somewhat intimidating way as the dark snow clouds gave it a mysterious aura. I need to find out what's going on here, something is defiantly wrong here.

"Come on, Jacques" I ushered him into a walk "I have to find Adam and find out just what is going on here"

We then slowly approached the enormous castle, completely unaware of what was waiting for us inside it.

 **Let me hear your thoughts :)**


End file.
